


Disappointment

by scuro (kenkaosky)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenkaosky/pseuds/scuro
Summary: Duo has a disappointing week. Heero is there to help.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Kudos: 14





	Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on LiveJournal; 5.22.07

Heero trudged into the dorm room he shared with his best friend; his last final of the day had left him weary. Looking around the small space that constituted as their "living" room, Heero was surprised to find said best friend staring forlornly at a computer screen perched precariously on the desktop in front of him. Curious as to what exactly had caused the expression, Heero set down his heavy book bag and slid his shoes off before walking quietly across the room to peer down at his companion. Sitting rather innocuously on the screen was an eBay page reading that the last of the "build your own bot" interactive toys had been bought as of fifteen minutes prior.

"Duo?" Heero questioned softly, causing the boy in front of him to turn away from the laptop in surprise. Upon seeing his roommate, Duo sighed and shut the device firmly, neglecting to even close the eBay window or shut off the quiet music that echoed tinnily out of weak speakers. The boy then pulled himself out of the uncomfortable, wooden chair he had been seated in and moved the few steps it took to get him to an equally uncomfortable couch, throwing himself onto the dilapidated piece of furniture. Heero raised an eyebrow in confusion before shrugging and following his friend. The two sat in silence for a few moments.

"They sold out." Heero jumped in surprise at the sudden announcement and turned his head to the previously silent boy beside him. Duo sighed softly, giving Heero a weak and unconvincing grin.

"I had just finished making an eBay account and when I got back? Poof. Gone." Heero nodded slightly, still not quite understanding why a simple robot kit that could be bought at many stores around the world was producing such a negative impact on his best friend.

"Yeah, I know it's silly. And I guess I'm not really upset that I didn't get the damn set. It was just the expectations, you know?" Heero nodded again, but Duo caught the hint of confusion in his eyes with no trouble and a strained laugh escaped his lips.

"I was just disappointed." Comprehension dawned on Heero and he nodded a final time, finally (at least somewhat) understanding why his friend found himself so upset.

"Everything has been kind of disappointing this week." Another sigh. Heero cocked his head, waiting for Duo to continue.

"I mean, Hilde's got that new boyfriend of hers, right? And when she started dating him, she said 'Duo, I promise this isn't going to affect our friendship.' But you know what? She hasn't even talked to me for the past week! I tried calling yesterday, just wantin' to get an ice cream or bitch about school or somethin', ya know? And that boyfriend picked up the phone, I don't even know his name, and told me that Hilde was 'busy' and didn't have time to talk to me."

Duo threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, then grabbed one of the mildewed sofa cushions and buried his face in it. Heero couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the disgusted expression his braided companion made, receiving a second cushion flung in his face for his efforts.

"Shut up, Yuy. You're not making it any better." Duo groused moodily. Heero smiled apologetically at his friend, and the annoyed look on Duo's face melted away as his continued his tale of woe.

"And I'm not into her or anything, I mean she knows I don't like chicks, but she was still one of my best friends, ya know?" Heero hummed amiably. "And then that terrible Classics of American Literature final! You saw me, I studied for five damn hours on Sunday! I only took like three breaks too! After all, a man can't think on an empty stomach."

Heero had to bow down to this faultless logic.

"And then I went to look at the grades that were listed up on the bulletin board today..." Duo trailed off and an unhappy noise escaped his mouth. Unbraiding and rebraiding a section of his hair in an agitated habit, he sat quietly for a moment. The other boy watched him in silence, but after a few minutes had passed without any continuation of the story, Heero felt he had to take action.

Seeing as he wasn't much a man of words, Heero awkwardly draped a strong arm, muscled from years of practice in martial arts, around his friend's shoulders. Duo hummed contentedly at this rare show of affection and began to play it up for all it was worth, snuggling deeper into Heero's loose embrace and burrowing his freshly braided head into the concave of the other boy's shoulder. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the spicy, cinnamon scent that always lingered on his roommate. Heero smiled gently at the gesture, quite thankfully out of view of his best friend, and tightened his grip in comfort and reassurance, his hand gliding gently up and down the other boy's arm.

"Anyway, when I went to look at the board I saw that I had a 89.44%! Just .1 more points, 'Ro, and I woulda had an A!"

The hand halted suddenly.

"You mean, you got a B?" Heero asked incredulously. Duo nodded his head as well as he could in its current position, a frown painted on his normally cheerful features.

"You were that upset about a _B_?"

Duo moaned mournfully in assent.

"I know! It's awful! I spent all those hours studying, and for nothing! I mean -- " The boy paused as he felt his human pillow begin shaking underneath his head and he looked up in alarm. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't the sight before him.

Heero had a hand laying across his eyes and his mouth was upturned in obvious mirth, chuckles escaping his lips. As he felt Duo move below him, he pulled his hand away, laughing even harder at the shocked look on the braided boy's face. Taken by an impulse he couldn't even begin to control, Heero leaned over, attempting futilely to stop snickering, and pressed his lips firmly to the warm mouth below his.

After a blessed moment of contact, Heero realized what he was doing and pulled away in alarm. He sheepishly looked over at the boy sitting awkwardly against the back of the sofa, a deer in the headlights look caught on his pale face. Heero shrugged slightly and bit his lip nervously, scooting away from his best friend.

"I'm sorry about your disappointing week," Heero offered up delicately, and the deer in headlights look vanished, replaced by an ever-widening grin. Before he half knew what was happening, Duo had grabbed Heero's face with his two callused hands and confidently returned the favor.

This kiss, unlike its timid predecessor, took a bold turn down the road of adventure. Lips, tongues, and teeth met, intimately introduced themselves, and made standing plans to spend substantial amounts of time further developing their acquaintanceship in the future.

By the time they pulled away, both individuals involved were completely out of breath, and Duo found himself flat against the couch cushions, pinned beneath the comfortable weight of his roommate. A mischievous grin danced across his face as he twined his arms around Heero's neck, pulling him back down to make good on those plans, pausing only for a brief, murmured confession.

"Now _that_ , though... _that_ wasn't disappointing at all."


End file.
